


Scarlett Fever

by IssaTheFanficWriter13



Category: Carmen Sandiego (Cartoon 2019)
Genre: F/M, Fingering, First Time Sex, Lost - Freeform, My OTP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Sex, dominant gray, gray is so cute, my first time writing smut so bear with me, netflix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-23 01:27:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23003545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IssaTheFanficWriter13/pseuds/IssaTheFanficWriter13
Summary: In which Gray remembers, and things escalate.Thank goodness the glider crashed.
Relationships: Carmen Sandiego | Black Sheep & Gray | Crackle, Carmen Sandiego | Black Sheep/Gray | Crackle, Carmen Sandiego/Graham Crackle
Comments: 18
Kudos: 126





	1. The crash

“Black sheep?” The words escape from his mouth before he could even register what just happened. The elusive Carmen Sandiego gasped and stood up immediately.

He couldn’t remember. He couldn’t. She had tried everything in her power to make sure Graham didn’t remember. But how?  
“Y-yes?” She whispered, hoping she misheard him.

“I...I remember.” She felt a sharp pain in her chest when he said those words. Before she knew it, she was crying.

It was all her fault. She made him remember. He could be in grave danger because of her. All because she was so stupid.  
She shouldn’t have brought him here.

“Black sheep, what’s wrong?” He asked, to which she didn’t answer. He stood up and walked over to the tearful girl. He was shocked when he saw her crying, he’s never seen her cry.

He gave her a hug without even thinking. Yes. He gave her a hug.

“I-it’s a-all my f-fault.” She shivered. He didn’t understand. She saved him from forgetting.

“No, black sheep, you saved me.” She sniffed and looked up to him. “You saved me from forgetting you.” She broke down right there. She wasn’t worthy of him. She betrayed him, she...left him. She Didn’t even say good-bye.

“No, I put you in danger.” She sat down, still holding into Gray. 

“Danger?” Gray laughed, “I laugh at the face of danger.” He joked trying to make her laugh.  
She smiled a little. She sure missed him.

“Hey, don’t worry, I’m here now. And I’m not leaving.” He told her, while gently facing her chin to him. 

It was there he noticed how much she had grown. She was...stronger. More, secure.

He probably wasn’t thinking straight when he placed his lips on her.  
Thank goodness the glider crashed.


	2. The Love

“G-gray.” Carmen helped as the man in front of her sucked on her skin. They hadn’t meant for it to have gone so far, but as they say, when in love, your blind.

Gray pushed her against the tree and continued to place sloppy wet kisses on her fragile porcelain skin. How fast things escalated.

His mouth trailed down her neck until they reached her shirt. He practically ripped off her coat and looked up at her, almost asking if he could continue. When she just nodded he took it as his signal.

“Is, this shirt. Special?” He struggled to ask, to which she just shook her head. He ripped It of her in less than two seconds Only to be stopped by a black lacy bra.

“Lace?” He smirked at her while her face turned beat red.

“H-how was I-I supposed t-to know.” She whimpered as he rubbed her breasts. He shrugged and in a swift movement, his lips were on her nipples. 

“G-gr-ray.” Her sweet moans were heard throughout the entire forest. Making gray’s boner get harder.

He flicked her nipple with his tongue while pinching on the other making sure they both got attention. 

“Gr-ray p-please.” She moaned out. He smirked internally as he went lower to her clit. When he reached her pants he grabbed both her panties and her pants and pulled them off.

As soon as they were off, she covered herself with her hands. “No, hiding black sheep.” He Gently grabbed her hands and put them up. 

Her sweet aroma of wetness reaches his nose. “Wet for me.” He told her as his eyes changed into a different color filled with lust. 

Hurriedly, he stuck a finger inside her to which she mewled in pleasure. 

“OH MY GOD!” She screamed out as his fingers twirled inside her. 

“Say my name dammit.” He growled at her, “It’s me who is fucking you, not god.” She felt herself get wetter as he huskily got mad.

“GRAY!” He brought back his fingers just to replace them with his tongue. She kept shuffling around as he sucked in all her juices. While still licking her, he stuck a finger back inside her vagina.

Her moans getting louder by the second just kept making Gray harder. “GRAY PLEASE!!” She begged.

“Please what.” He asked her already knowing what it was.

“PLEASE FUCK ME!” She screamed, to which he complied by completely ripping of the last of his clothes.

As he lined up his hard rock dick against her wet vagina he turned to her, “You’re...you’re a virgin.”

She blushed again, “Yes.” For some strange reason, that made him harder. His little black sheep, losing her virginity to him.

“I’ll go slow.” He promised as he placed a long kiss on her lips.

He entered her slowly and she winced. He panicked for a moment but after a couple of seconds, she motioned him to move.

He shoved himself fully into her and this time both of their moans were heard.

“Black sheep.” He groaned, “you’re so tight.”

“Gray!” 

He thrusted into her even harder, skin on skin being slapped against each other.

“GRAY I’M GONNA-“ 

“Let it out.” He whispered in her ear, and together, they both released.

He pulled out of her slowly as she collapsed under him.

“That,,,that was awesome.” She sighed out.

Gray chuckled against her bare skin, “Damn right it was.” 

Carmen gave him a hug for the hundredth time today, “Thank you, Gray.”

Gray looked down at her and smiled, “It’s you I have to thank...Carmen.”

They were about to fall asleep when, from out of Carmen’s headset speaker sounded a voice.

“You have some serious explaining to do.” Said the voice of player.

The two lovebirds jolted awake.

Looks like they weren’t alone.


End file.
